


I appreciate you but...

by Walang_Tinta



Series: Welcome to Mobile Legends! [2]
Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 22:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walang_Tinta/pseuds/Walang_Tinta
Summary: Wherever he goes, he knows she follows. Yet he'd truly appreciate if she doesn't do it all the time...





	I appreciate you but...

Another match in solo queue for Leomord. Another insta-lock Angela during draft. It's clockwork now, just as how ths sun rises in the east, or how ping goes up and down during crucial moments in the game, it's natural occurrence to have this puppet follow wherever he goes.

He doesn't necessarily abhor her getting a slot in the team. She is a meta support as of the recent patch, their combo during team fights is a classic strategy in ranked games. She saves him during ganks or make him stronger once he uses his ultimate skill making him almost immortal.

it's just.

**Double Kill!**

Every single time.

**Killing Spree!**

She tries to help him.

**Megakill!**

It's not always needed.

**Legendary!**

Leomord sighed and dismounted from his horse, he sees the enemy Gusion lie prone on the ground, the Mage Assasin was hell bent on eradicating his ally Claude. Leomord, as the team's frontline fighter tried his best to get the enemy away from their vulnerable, really squishy ADC since his teammates Grock and Harith was on the other lane stealing the enemies' resources.

Speaking of resources, Leomord looked at the current stats of the players. He just wanted to check something, just to be certain of his intuitions.

Leomord: 2 - 1- 16  
Angela: 13 - 2 - 5

His supposed kills — all of it — She stole them. What's even the point of equipping Bounty Hunter talent when she's around? Leomord remembers looking at the death replay of his rightfully owned kills, he dealt 80% of the damage towards the enemy, but Angela just happens to last hit them and claim the kill.

All that gold and experience points, he needs them to snowball faster so the enemy will have a harder time closing the gold and level gap. A weird situation with Angela, indeed, his team is 'winning' but he can see the enemy frontliner Thamuz quickly closing the gold cap Leomord has on him.

However, it's the enemy marksman, Hanabi, he is most worried about. She mostly hides during team fights to farm and almost never reveals herself.

They have to end this game fast before the enemy makes an epic comeback, so far they took down all the outer turrets and have a lead of 5k gold. Claude may be the one of the meta marksmen now, but even the thief admits Hanabi can outdamage him late game.

Angela finally finished her ultimate skill and untangled herself from Leomord. As she landed on the ground after a graceful leap, she wore the same innocent smile again towards the death knight.

Leomord however ignored her much to Angela's surprise and headed to the blue buff. Undeterred, Angela began helping him taking the buff like the support hero she was.

She noticed his usual broody demeanour and aimed a cheerful smile at him as always. "We'll win this game! I'm sure! So please keep smiling Mr. Leomord!"

Leomord simply nodded in reply, he doesn't want to risk being tilted with these thoughts, he needed to focus. However, he couldn't help himself, he admits this one of the few disadvantages of having her in his team, and its bugging him that maybe they are becoming the Johnson-Odette combo seasons ago.

It's too predictable now, Leomord knows.

"Angela, don't steal my kills." He uttered before he can stop himself, but that sentence was fighting to get of his mind and it finally turned into sound for the entire world to hear.

Angela tilted her head in confusion, her blue bow followed the movement of her seemingly detachable head.Leomord can easily imagine the multiple pseudo-braincells in her body was confused on how to process his request 

Leomord coughed, finding a need to reiterate himself since the cat is out of the bag, there was no point in taking back his words now.

"Please don't steal my kills, I need the gold and experience points from those..."

Leomord carefully gauged her reaction as he used his basic attacks on the buff. He was sincerely hoping she would understand, the support hero however snorted cheekily and used her first skill to heal him.

"Don't be silly I'm just securing those skills for the team!" She replied, a bit too loud and the tone of her voice was different from her usual polite speech.

Leomord can feel the underlying tension underneath those cheerful words, he sighed and kept attacking the blue buff to pretend they never had that conversation.

The buff's health was finally empty, but how odd... the violet circle that was supposed to be on his feet was on Angela's.

"Oops... I'm sorry." Angela cupped her mouth in embarrassment, her blush only highlighting her mistake, but Leomord was not amused and pointedly stared at the blue buff on her dainty feet that was rightfully his, he has staked his claim the moment he attacked it. He almost wanted to swear at her innocence, sometimes having these intruding thoughts that she is feigning her naiveté.

"Let's take the buff on the top lane so I can make up to you, Let's go!" Angela almost made a move to pull his hand, but immediately stopped herself after seeing he has his arms crossed and his narrowed eyes still aimed at the blue circle on her feet.

Angela turned around and led the way instead, expecting him to follow, but Leomord didn't move. He checked the stats of his team again, and he was baffled to see that Angela was Level 14 while he was Level 12. The gold gap between the fighter and support was almost non-existent.

Is she too good or is he just out of his element today?

Leomord released a troubled sigh and decided to stay in his lane and instructed her to help Claude in farming when she asked for him to follow her.

She asking _him_ to follow _her_ orders, it grated him for some reason.

Once the puppet was out of sight. Leomord began clearing the minion wave that was approaching the bottom turret and made sure to last hit them for the gold.

**An Enemy has been slained!**

Leomord looked up and checked the death replay upon hearing the familiar line, an enemy Uranus died, but he frowned, Claude dealt 95% of the damage yet somehow Angela managed to steal Claude's kill.

"Angela... No... Please...." He can clear Claude's distress, but paid no mind to the thief's woes and decided to push his lane.

"Why are you so sad? It was a kill secure!" Finally the annoyance and frustration in her voice was slowly unravelling itself.

Leomord decided to mute Angela for a while. He doesn't expect a support hero to understand the responsibilities of a carry hero after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a controversial fic of mine, I'm sure. Carry heroes and Tank/Support heroes seem to have this love/hate relationship going on 😅
> 
> This is based on a friend's woes on Angela mains and on my experience transitioning to other roles after being Angela main since GM. I tell ya Angela mains, once you try carry roles and have an Angela steal your kills you'd be pretty annoyed too 😂


End file.
